Digimon legends
by normjr2000
Summary: Enter the news evolution of Digimon rated for use of words like kill or death rating subject to change
1. Episode1

Note: Nothing belongs to me except the Digivice design, Norman Maso, Quilzamon, and the basic plot.

Post note: Tailgatomonx3 and everyone who submitted a character this is my Christmas present to you

Digimon: Legends: Episode one; Dawn of a new adventure

We are at a baseball game between the Okinawa high sharks and the southern Tokyo Tiger's. It's the bottom of the 9th and the sharks are at bat their star batter is up, Norman Maso. The pitcher throws a knuckle ball and Norman hits it straight down the field and into the stands where it landed in a girls popcorn and that girls name was Breeze Felinix "The sharks win the championship the sharks win the championship" the announcer said as all 4 players crossed home plate Breeze let out a small smile and pockets the ball and starts to walk to her foster family's house. "Nice job Norm" all the guys on the team congratulate "hey all on you guys all I did was hit the ball" Norman says after changing back to his normal clothes "bye now see ya at the ceremony" he says walking out. On his way home Norman takes a short cut through an alleyway when He's attacked by what appears to be a giant robotic snake "What are you" he asks "my name is Mercurial and I'm here to finish you" It says "SPIKE CANNON" a higher voice then Mercurmon says as several spikes are sent through its body making Mercurmon dissolve into nothingness except for one metallic device "what just happened Norm said picking up the plain Grey device "DNA LOCKED CUSTOMINAZTION ACTIVATED" the devise said turning blue and orange "My Name is Quilzamon and I'm your Partner" Norman's protector said stepping out of the shadows to reveal a 2 foot orange hedge hog "uh thanks Quilzamon" the boy says "What are you" he continues "I'm a Digimon" he says "OK do you want to come to my house" Norman said "yes please partner" Quilzamon said "hey what is this thing" Norman asked "It's a Digivice using that can make your Digimon stronger the card scanner is for using Digicards to modify your Digimon and the red square up here is to absorb enemies data and if you hit the button right below the screen it shall store your Digimon in this device." the Digivice said "okay" Norman said not knowing what to say "whats a Digicard" He asked finding his voice "A Digicard subsequently known as a digital monster card is a found in your pocket that when ran through the card slot will modify your Digimon also known as a digital monster also known as Quilzamon" The device said Norman automatically checked his pockets only to feel a stack of cards "but most of these are blank" Norman said "They will fill up as all of the warriors unite" The Digivice says "wait what do you mean all of the warriors" No response "what does it mean" he says again still no response "i think it left to find the next warrior partner" Quilzamon said "Quilzamon mind if I put you in the Digivice for a bit it might look weird to see a big orange porcupine walking around the streets" Norman asks "no partner I don't mind" Quilzamon says "Okay Digitize" Norman says hitting the screen button in a moment as Quilzamon disappears from the real world and appears in the Digivice 'hey I like it in here' appeared in text above Quilzamon's head "cool buddy see ya later" Norman said pocketing his Digivice.

On the other side of town something much like Normans experience was going on "hello Human I am her to end you" another Mercurmon said "flame blaster" it shouted as a 2 foot tall cat-like creature jumped in the way "Not today Mercurmon this human is My partner" It said "Tragic claw" it shouted making the evil Digimon disappear with a slash and just as with the other all that was left was the Digivice "oh forgive me my name is Leoprdmon" the cat said Breeze just nodded and picked up the Digivice "DNA LOCKED CUSTOMIZATION ACTIVATED" The device said becoming a caramel brown col claor with chocolate brown edges. She looked at the device quizzically "Hello I am the Digivice" it said once again and once again it explained everything to Breeze even though she asked no questions or even said a word but for some reason the device knew her name "Breeze from what I have observed would it not be weird to see me walking in the streets I suggest you put me in the Digivice" Leoprdmon said, Breeze pushed the button on the Digivice putting Leoprdmon in the Digivice 'thank you Breeze it will be an honor to fight with you' appeared above the cats head.

At the local batting cages a girl was still angry over her loss to the sharks 'BANG BANG BANG CRACK' " Man fifth one today" she said throwing the broken baseball bat in the corner with four others "might as well quit now so this doesn't get out of hand" she says adjusting her baseball cap and grabbing the one baseball bat she had left and walked out to the counter and handed the cashier 500 yen for the broken bats she started to walk home when everything darkened around her "human today you die" a Mercurmon said "no today you freak" she said hitting him with a bat "your fate is sealed human trash" it continued "full moon fist" was shouted in a somewhat high voice as a blue fist hit the metal snake dissolved into a Digivice and when she picked it up it became red with a black trim and once again everything had been explained and her Digimon finally stepped out of the shadows a 2 and a half foot tall wolf "my name is Vulvamon nice to meetcha" the wolf said holding out his hand "hi I'm Zoey, Zoey Takashi nice to meet you too" she said shaking his hand after wards Zen put him in the Digivice and headed off to her house.

In the heart of the town two friends were walking to the mall when they took a short cut through an alley "hey Temp what do you think we're gonna find" Kimiko asked "hopefully some supplies for the my flute I accidentally broke the reed" Temperance said turning to her best friend and smiling but when they looked ahead of them they saw two giant metal snakes "eep" was all that managed to escape their lips "seed blaster" "cats claw" was yelled and in an instant and the two snakes disappeared "Hi I'm Gatomon" a small white cat said jumping out of the shadows next to a flower like creature that said "and I'm Irismon" as with the others they hesitated before picking up the Digivice's (Temperance's became a light pink with light purple accents while Kimiko's turned into a deep purple with silver accents) which explained everything to them "Temperance I'm your partner" Irismon said "and Kimiko I'm you purrtner" Gatomon said "wow" was all they could say and once again the Digimon were put in the Digivice.

In the Digiworld

"master word has arrived five warriors have been found" a female Digimon said "Good now the war shall begin and by day's end they shall know the name CHIMERAMON" the master Digimon shouted.

See ya next time on Digimon legends: episode 2: the power of five. Sayonara bye bye.


	2. Episode 2

Digimon Legends: episode 2: The power of 5

Disclaimer: see episode one.

Norman had just finished dinner and had went to his bedroom to change into pajamas when he was engulfed in a golden light and when the light faded he was no longer in his room but a place completely foreign to him and he saw four other humans Breeze, Kimiko, Temperance, and Zoe "what are you doing here, where is here" Zoe said "Careful humans I have brought you here you five warriors are needed to save both of our worlds an evil Digimon known as Chimeramon is rising to power and has caused the first part of a prophecy to pass and has destroyed part of the Digiworld we now need your help" the voice from the Digivice said "I'm in" Norman said "Me too I'm not letting that bonehead take all the credit for saving two worlds" Zoe said motioning to Norman "us too it seems fun" Temperance and Kimiko said together Breeze nodded her head "thank you Warriors Please make your way towards the purity sector where you shall find us goodb..." and the Digivice was filled with a static noise "Allons-y" Norman says causing Zoe to smile "hey guys shouldn't we let out our Digimon" Kimiko said stopping "yeah I completely forgot about them for a minute, REALIZE" Norman says hitting the button on his Digivice and instantly all the Digimon had appeared to them "hey I like your room Kimiko it looks like the Digiworld" Irismon said "it is the Digiworld moron" Leoprdmon said.

Chimeramons lair

"Master the humans have entered the Digiworld and the guide has been taken care of by the cronumon" A female Digimon said "good send in the kuwagamon to take care of the human's" Chimeramon said "y.. yes sir right away sir" the woman said hitting a few buttons on her Computer.

With the humans

"wow these fruit taste really good thanks Quilzamon" Zoe said taking another bite out of a blue fruit that was very juicy since some of the juice squeezed out with every bite "welcome" Quilzamon said meekly "hey come on buddy don't be so shy" Norman said "any one else here that it sounds like a beetle" Temperance said wiping some of the juice off her mouth "that's not a beetle it's a Kuwagamon" Gatomon said jumping up as the others did the same "Shell razer" "Full moon fist" "Tragic claw" "Seed blaster" "Cat's cradel" the Digimon yell over and over again not making a dent eventually Kuwagamon swats all of them away except for Quilzamon causing the others to dedigivolve "Quilzamon get out of there it's too dangerous" Norman shouted "no partner this is how I stick up for myself SPIKE CANNON" Quilzamon shouted suddenly a symbol appeared on the Digivice a black circle with four blue triangles that had a blue rectangle at their basses around it. Norman suddenly shoved his hand into his pocket ad picked a card from the stack 'swipe them trough the slot warrior it shall grant all of you power' the voice from the Digivice said in his head and Norman did automatically Quilzamon looked stronger "tragic claw" He said "but that's my move" the dedigivolved Leoprdmon said, the power from the attack completely destroyed Kuwagamon and his data was absorbed by Norman's Digivice "that was a close one let's keep going... and what happened to you four" Norman said "after the attack we dedigivolved I'm Violetmon now" The dedigivolved Irismon said "and I'm Lupamon" Valvumon said "I'm a Nyramon again" Gatomon "And I'm Ocelmon" Leoprdmon said "come on let's go Purity sector's this way" Lupamon said rushing forward.

Chimeramon's lair

"Sir the Kuwagamon has failed but he has weakened most of the Digimon" A female Digimon said "Send the First assassin" Chimeramon said.

See ya next time in Digimon legends: Episode three: assassin in the sea sector?


	3. Episode 3

Digimon legends: Episode 3: assassin in the sea sector.

Disclaimer: see episode 1

"hey Quilzamon are there any more berries around" Zoe asked Lupamon riding on her head "uh sorry but they might have some other food" Quilzamon said pointing at a boardwalk "I smell chicken" Norman said sniffing the air "I smell cheese burgers" Kimiko said "I smell Funnel cake" Temprence said "I smell that fruit" Zoe exclaimed as they all rushed towards the different stands five minutes later they all met at a small Ramen shop "can't believe our money changed to this stuff" Temprance said pulling out a digi dollar "I know it's weird but hey we're in a world inhabited by digital monster's this isn't that weird" Norman said placing down four bowls of ramen "here you four eat up" The four in-training level digimon dug into the food "INK BOMB" A low voice said as the humans were surrounded by black smoke "SHELL RAZER" Quilzamon shouted firing in all directions. As the smoke cleared they say an octopus looking Digimon holding the owner of the ramen shop "give me the porcupine or this guy gets it, got it" the octopus said "who.. who is that" Zoe said "that's octomon a really bad Digimon hired by chimeramon to get rid of anyone he dosen't like his attacks are ink bomb, ocean blast and sea-water slash" Quilzamon said heading up to him "no stay back" Norman shouted "no I know what I'm doing" Quilzamon said as Octomon grabbed him holding him so he faces the warriors "Octomon you're an idiot" Quilzamon said "what" Octomon shouted tightening his grip on the small porcupine "SPIKE CANNON" Quilzamon shouted blasting the octopus back as he was engulfed I a golden light "What's going on "I'm Digiolving" Quilzamon said "Quilzamon digivolve to Mantimon" Quilzamon said as he morphed into a lion with quills, wings and a scorpian tail "he's Mantimon now, a champion level digimon who defends his friends at all costs, his attacks are lions pride, scorpian sting and corage blaster" Lupamon said "bring it on wimp" Octomon yelled "SEA WATER SLASH" it yelled once again Mantimon jumped out of the way and started flapping it's powerful wings "LION'S PRIDE" Mantimon yelled in a powerful voice "that's Quilzamon" Norman said in awe as Mantimon's claws slashed Octomon "Yes partner it's me because of your confidence in me and my confidence in myself I've digivolved to champion level thank you" Mantimon said biting down on Octomon "scorpion sting" and with tat Mantimon's giant tail stabbed into Octomon as he turned into data just like with kuwagamon some flew off and some went into Norman's Digivice. "well that was fun" Ocemon said finishing off her ramen which all of them had received 'compliments of the chef' as all five Digimon started glowing and returned to their rookie stage "good to be back" Gatomon said slurping up her seafood ramen.

Chimeramon's lair

"master Octomon has failed and the Digimon known as Quilzamon has learned how to digivolve" a female Digimon said "send in flamdramon" Chimeramon said his voice very angry. "yes sir" she said dispatching a a Digimon from her computer

See ya next time in Digimon legends: episode 3: assassin in the volcano sector. Until next time Sayoara bye bye

Can everyone who submitted a character to me send me a description of their Digimon's champion level


End file.
